


The First Brother

by Lazy_Queen



Series: The Doctor's Family [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Torchwood Four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Queen/pseuds/Lazy_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"River?!" and by now the Doctor really shouldn't be surprised. "Why are you calling me at this bloody hour?"<br/>"Well, I just received some news." she said and added casually "It seems I'm pregnant."</p><p>Really, a 900 old Time Lord should know by know how children are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely suck at summaries. But please give this work a try. It's kind of my baby and so I'll try to post a chapter everyday.  
> Love,  
> Lazy_Queen
> 
> P.S.: IN NEED OF A BETA :3 If anyone will take the risk...

**_Somewhere in Time and Space, inside the TARDIS_ **

 

The phone was ringing.

As the TARDIS was a smart lady, she noticed the urgency of the call and helped reach it's destinationn making the  _ring ring_ echo through it's instalations. The noise was infurating really, so it was not a surprise when a disgruntled Time Lord appeared, still dressed in his Harry Potter pajamas to answer the bloody thing, sputtering profanities to the general direction of the TARDIS that was, well, everywhere.

"What now?" he grunted not really looking at where the call had came from. In his defense, he was still half-asleep.

"And hello for you too sweetie." a woman's voice came from the other line.

"River?!" and by now the Doctor really shouldn't be surprised. "Why are you calling me at this bloody hour?"

"Well, I just received some news." she said and added casually "It seems I'm pregnant."

A silence greeted her last sentence. As if she was expecting that reaction, she put the phone on it's hanger and smiled fondly at the guard on her right.

"Husbands." she said with a sight, as if that answered everything. And I guess for good portion of the wifes in the world it did. Swiftly she pulled the guard on her left to her and smacked a kiss with her hallucinogenic lipstick and before the other guard could do more than reach for the gun the TARDIS appeared and the door was opened by a half dressed Doctor(he still had his pajama's pants) who accidentaly knocked out the man and probably gave him a concusion. As if he cared.

"Pregnant? You're pregnant?" the Doctor asked again dumbfounded.

"Yes, pregnant and do close your mouth, or you'll catch flies." calm as ever, she simply walked over the Doctor to enter the TARDIS, going in the direction of their bedroom.

"But there are no flies in space!" at loss, it was all he could muster out.

"Keep telling yourself that dear." came the disembodied voice of River Song. All around, the TARDIS seemed to laugh at them.

"Traitor." the Last Time Lord said grumpily.

 


	2. Mycroft's childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, today's chapter. I really need a beta.  
> And comments. Please comment.  
> And chocolate.

When he was six years old, Mycroft interrupted his daily class of Modern Gallifreyan writting and as cool as only a child from the last Time Lord could asked his mother."Why did you choose the name Violet, Mummy?"

River Song -Now know as Violet Holmes - smiled proudly at her son and said "I like the flower. Now finish your exercises. Or you will only start learning Old High Gallifreyan after your next birthday."

Dutifully, Mycroft went back to the exercises.

* * *

After that fatefull phone call, the Doctor started a ingenious plan to dissapear on the data bases in all universe, so that River could be trully free. It envolved Daleks, the Ponds, a half-Dalek computer genius and a great dose of luck. Of course, as soon as River saw the outline of the plan she destroyed it and said with a Look "Really, dear? Is it really necessary?"

It wasn't. So grundgingly the Doctor contacted a trustworthy hacker and asked for a favor so the outcome was the same without all the 'drama'. "You're no fun, River."

"It's Violet now, sweetie, so start using. But, Sherrinford?"

"It's a cool name!"

* * *

After dissapearing from the Universe, and starting using new names, Sherrinford and Violet Holmes did what every recent married couple shoud do and bought a home. But as they were also the Doctor and River Song they had a few problems agreeing.

"But we don't need a house. We can live in the TARDIS!"

"I'm sorry, but I feel that the TARDIS is not a good place to raise children!"

"But she is big! There is even a pool! I know, I fell in it!"

"The TARDIS-with all respect,love-" the TARDIS made an approving noise "is too unpredictible. Is not right to bring our child to this enviroment so soon. So, we'll buy a house in Leadworth-no but's, I want to live near mom and dad- and AFTER he's old enough, we can move back to the TARDIS. Okay?"

"But-"

"NO BUT'S!"

And that's how it was decided.

* * *

Mycroft Lucius Holmes was born in May 8th on 1970. The birth was normal, and biologically he was a Time Lord. Two hearts and all that. He had his mother's curls, was ginger like  his grandmother and had their pale complexion.

As a Time Lord, he had their superior brain and at the young age of three could already read and write. Together, the Doctor and River agreed on home schooling until he could pass for a 'normal' student. So home scholled he was, and when he was seven, Mycroft noticed his Mummy's body changing and his father going back and forth from the TARDIS in a more urgent pace, not counting the increasing number of alien food on their table at dinner.

One day, while Mummy was eating vanilla ice cream with pieces of blue strawberries and spicy cream, Mycroft aproached the kitchen table and sat down. His blue eyes looked right into his mummy's and they stared at each other for three minutes. Father had appeared when two minutes had passed, and now he was looking at them with amusement and a bit of worry. Then, Mycroft opened his mouth.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Boy." Mummy said with a mysterious smile and ate a sponfull of ice cream.

"Good." And then the little Time Lord went back to his room.

After he dissapeared, the Doctor asked nonplussed.

"But how did he know?"


	3. Mycroft's Childhood Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I'm a bit blocked with new classes and all that. But well, we can always count on the boredom of physics and math classes!  
> So this is what I got.

When Sherlock was born, Mycroft started going to the nearest primary school, to lear how to "blend in" and not attract unwanted attention like his "idiotic" father always did. Or so said Mummy.

So Mycroft went to school and presented himself ( _"Mycroft Holmes, I am eight years old. Good morning."_ ) and watched his classes intentialy -but his classmates and teacher more so- and passed the lunch break eating Father's delicious muffin for desert.

When he got home, his parents asked, through Sherlock's screams of **"BORING!"** as Father always translated, how was his day.

"Constructive." Mycroft simply replied.

After all, he did have now an awful lot of blackmail material.

* * *

Right after that, Mycroft started to search good secondary schools, because he comproved how his brain capacity was so greater than his other's pears and wanted to at least not die of boredom, that fit his future goals ( _"World domination, but don't tell Father or he'lll flip about it." "Of course not sweetie, he is such a fun spoiler!"_ ) and ended up deciding on Eton College, a prestigious boarding school located on Windsor. His parents loved it.

But Sherlock didn't.

* * *

Eton was everything Mycroft expected (not  _dreamed_ about, dreaming is so plebian... He had goals, not  _dreams_ ): Challenging school work (or at least in the beggining), lots of classes, interesting -brilliant for normal people- teachers and well conected classmates. Of course there were also some bullies, but when he found out that the gang's leader Francis Anderson, the Head Master's son, prefered boys over girls and his followers were also cronical test cheaters, they stop bothering him.

Every month his mother called to ask how he was doing and talk about Father and Sherlock ( _"I'll tell you, he's as clueless as your Father. His brain to mouth filter is worse than ever! And those brains! You Time Lords never let me rest."_ ), and Father popped out to deliver sweets every weekend ( _"Here, your chocolate muffins. I also bought some chocolate drops biscuits!"_ ). In Sherlock's case, he sended letters. They were usually in Old High Gallifreyan.

_Brother dearest,_

_I hate you. Why do you insist in being there with all those boring humans?_

_It's not like you can't study on your own and still be better than them._

_Father is still bringing strange things back from his TARDIS's trips. But at least he's interested in my experiments. Mummy only orders me to clean it all._

  
~~_When are you coming back_ ~~ _I hope you explode from all those sweets Father sends you._  


_Sherlock S. Holmes_

_  
_All in all, Mycroft felt right at home in his new school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the Head Master's son surname from the list of Eton Head Masters at Wikipedia. Eric Anderson was Head Master of Eton College from 1980 to 1994. So, Mycroft's time. Yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

In the end, Mycroft was the first son to go.

As his alliances evolved he started to go less and less back home, and more into the houses of the highly influencial collegues that he had. Blackmail soon started getting out dated, and the young Time Lord used his vast intelligence and subtled manipulative personality to gain favors. After all, favors were better than blackmail, that could backfire at you any moment.

So, after graduating from Eton- two years earlier but well, he had much to do and there was only so much one could take before getting  _too_ bored- he went to University, and in 1994 had already a minor position on the British Government, and was in the middle of a negociation with Secret Service, MI-6 and UNIT to get some agents of each agency and create one more Torchwood in the UK, this time on Albion, a city near Leadworth that had a surprisingly great many of alien interferences. Not good ones. With the help of Uther Pendragon, a congratulated SS agent, Torchwood Four was built.

On the very afternoon after the first meeting with the first future Torchwood Four agents, Mycroft sat in his chair and closed his eyes with a satisfied sigh. Everything was brilliant, meaning exacly as he planned, so he could take the luxury of a few minutes to relax, surely. In the middle of the sigh, though, he hard a soft crack, and without opening his eyes, or letting out that he had heard anything, he calmly took out the gun River had given him a few years ago, right after he started working for the Government,  a gift that was a also a secret between them because his father did not approve of the use of violence. Swiftly, he pointed it in the direction of the Intruder while opening his eyes.

Scaning the Intruder -who ended up being a she- Mycroft noticed she didn't seem intenting on drawing out any weapon, giving in fact the air of  _belonging_. As if she didn't just popped in existence in a locked room. Human appearence ( _but most aliens are not that difference from humans, sweetie, so don't get condescending_ ), winter clothes ( _long creamy trench coat, on her hands, v-neck emerald jumper with a white social blouse underneath, gray trousers of good quality_ ) and- the young Time Lord couldn't beat down the instinct to blink in astounishment- a  _vortex manipulator_.

 _"Oh God"-_ Mycroft though-" _Father is gonna flip out._ "

Giving her a once over, Mycroft mentaly nodded, agreeing with his first deductions. Indeed, he had a Time Agent in his office.

"To what I have the honour of your visit, agent?"

Her expression was as controled as his, but when mentioned her real profession, the blank look gave space for a small smile.

"Mycroft Holmes." she purred, as if telling a secret. "Birth name: Mycroft Lucius Holmes, creator of Torchwood Four, Camelot, first son of the Last Time Lord the Doctor and Ex-Time Lord, the famous arqueologist River Song, human name: Melody Pond." At each increasing information being leaked, Mycroft's expression became somewhat darker until she said " I'm here to offer you my services. I heard that you were in need of a Personal Assistant."

With that, eyes truly shining for the first time since he first came to Eton, Mycroft took a decision without thinking. As if a stranger had taken his body, five seconds after the Time Agent had stoped speaking, he heard himself saying.

"Very well. May I know the name of my new P.A.?"

Smiling misteriously -and like that she reminded him of Mummy- while tiping something on the vortex, the woman said "Samantha Lane. But you can call me Anthea."

Right before teletransportating though, she raised her eyes to look into his and added "I'll present myself on Monday at 7 a.m. Good evening, Mister Holmes." and with that she dissapeared in a hurricane of gold.

Using a modified telephone, courtesy of his father screwdriver, Mycroft called his Mummy. River Song answered it on the second ring.

"Hello, sweetie. So, how is my baby going?"

"Mother-" a dry cough at the end of the line made him correct himself "Mummy. I may have made a Time Agent my Personal Assistant."

"Oh, dear." he heard a laugh on her voice " Was she pretty?"

He thought for a moment and answered with a truthfuly "Very."

On the background he heard his mother laugh out lound, hearing someone asking her what was it, and-later he will firmly deny- _blushed._


	5. Mycroft's epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was thinking about the second part and this appeared. The muse of writing is such a lovely person <3

When Mycroft was little, sometimes he would see his father get this sad and far away look if he thought no one would notice. Mummy called it a Moment. She explained that, as a Time Lord, Father had lived for a long time and lost lots of people he cared very dearly about. Mycroft didn't really understand it all, but respected the silence a Moment needed. And he never said anything when Father turned that look to Mummy.

After Sherlock was born, he thought he could understand Father's saddness a little now. He imagined how it would feel to lose Sherlock, and imediatly blocked that conclusion. It was too painful. That's why Mycroft started saying to himself that " _caring was not an advantage_ "- even if he could not believe it himself.

* * *

They were dating for a year now. Mycroft had Anthea cuddled by his right side, and her head was on the curl of his neck. His chin was propped up on her hair and his hand ran the back of her arm up and down, softly. Usually he could put his fear on the back of his mind, but now, with this suddenly surge of  _love,_ it was impossible.

Sensing his growing unesiness, Anthea looked up. For a minute she had a worried look, but then it changed to something else.

"You know, you'll have a pet project in the future." she said, matter of factly, as if she didn't just most likely hadn't created a paradox "It was called **Project Emrys**."

"Sentiment." he scofed softly "Doesn't seem like me."

"Emrys also means immortal in the Old Tongue." she said and he silenced.

Implications appeared in his mind, but he squashed down hope. It wouldn't do to. He waited as she continued.

"The best agents were chosen and their DNA changed.  **Project Emrys** created half-Time Lords, people who could have half regenerations." She stoped talking and waited.

He breathed in and pulled her a bit more to him. If he believed in God, he probably would have thanked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... you may have noticed how short the chapters are. It's just that I don't know how to write about Mycroft. Or write anything at all as big as a decent fanfic. I'll try to do bigger ones in the future. I think I'm getting it now :3


End file.
